


In His Arms Again

by Livin_Dead



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Cuddling, Captain!Piers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Your Typical Marriage Proposal, Post-Resident Evil 6, Retired!Chris, Smut, Soon To Be Retired!Piers, Such Little Angst, You Could Almost Say There's None
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livin_Dead/pseuds/Livin_Dead
Summary: Piers returns home from a mission, he and Chris are happily reunited.





	In His Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written fanfiction before, but this is my first piece in many years (and my first Nivanfield piece too!) So I’m pretty rusty. I really love Chris and Piers and just wanted to write some fluff and smut for them.
> 
> This piece takes place in 2017 (the year it was written.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The mission was long and tough.

Piers didn’t think they’d make it back. By some miracle they did; they all did. Alpha Team made it.

Piers and his men sat in an CH-47 Chinook. They were being flown away from the successful mission.

From his seat, Piers looked at his soldiers, his B.S.A.A family. They were all exhausted, bloodied, bruised, and covered in dirt. No one had the energy to do anything but sit there.

Piers felt his eyelids get heavier with each passing moment. Before exhaustion could take him he gave a quick, “Men!”

The soldiers around him jolted awake, with a mix of _‘Yes, Captain!’_ and _‘Sir!’_

Piers looked at everyone, “Good. Just want to make sure you’re all still with me.”

“We’ll always be with you, Captain,” said one of the soldiers.

With that, Piers gave a small smile, nodded, closed his eyes, thought of Chris, and went to sleep.

 

**oOo**

 

Chris was touching Piers in the right places. Piers was quickly succumbing to him. The man he’d risk it all for, the man he _did_ risk it all for. Piers was feeling up and down Chris’ arms, then moving under his shirt to his chiseled abdomen. Chris was kissing him, leaving light marks on his open skin; his jawline, his neck, his shoulders...

Piers felt a light touch on his shoulder. It was one of his men. The Chinook had landed. They were back at the base.

Piers was the last to wake.  _A dream_ , he thought, _it was just a dream_.

“Captain, we’re back,” the soldier still had his hand placed on his shoulder. He reached down to help Piers up. Piers took his hand, “Thanks.”

Piers was the last off the helicopter. He made sure all of Alpha Team was taken care of, and the pilot who flew them.

“Get some real sleep, everyone! You’ve earned it.”

Once everyone had dispersed, he saw him.

People joked that Chris didn’t understand what retirement meant. He was no longer a field agent, but he was still very active within the B.S.A.A. When Piers left for a mission, Chris was always with him.

Piers stood there, just looking at him. Soaking in the sight. His heart skipped a beat. 30 years old, a man of war, Captain of Alpha Team, and his heart still skips.

Chris took long steps, then took Piers in his arms. His arms stayed around him as he kissed him.

“I missed you,” he said between kisses, “I’m grateful you and the others are okay.”

Piers’ face was still covered in dirt and dried blood, none of which bothered both men. They were just happy to be together again.

Piers smiled against him.

There were a few people walking around them now. Chris and Piers didn’t try to hide it like they used to, like they did while in the early stages of their romantic relationship, back in 2014.

After Lanshiang, after Piers made that sacrifice, they were certain they’d both be dead. Piers literally, and Chris after losing him. Piers was in horrible condition by the time he was found, but alive none the less. Ironically how the C-Virus kills, it protects too. Once found, Piers was placed in an off-sight location for observation, more so than to recover. No one knew if he would survive or not; he was kept a secret. It wasn’t until months later that he started making real moves in recovery. That’s when Chris was informed, per demand of Piers. Chris wanted to be angry that he was kept in the dark all that time, but he couldn’t. Piers Nivans was alive. His partner, his friend, his family.

Everyone knew they were together long before they made it official.

Piers staggered slightly, falling into Chris’ chest.

“You should take your own advice,” Chris said, steadying him, “You’ve earned some real sleep as well.”

“No way! I haven’t seen you in a week,” Piers looked up at his lover, “I’m awake.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to catch up at home,” Chris let go of him, only to take hold of his hand.

“Home…” Piers squeezed Chris’ hand, “That sounds nice.”

 

**oOo**

 

On the drive home, Piers slept, still holding onto Chris. Chris would occasionally look down at their entwined fingers, or to Piers’ calm features.

Chris knew the mission was brutal; they all are. He does everything he can to make sure Piers and the rest of the teams make it out alive. He won’t make the same mistakes he did a few years back. Everybody knew Piers would make an exceptional captain once Chris stepped down, and the past four years have proven just that.

Four years. They’ve been together as long has he’s been captain. Chris secretly hopes Piers would follow him soon into his own retirement. Each time Piers left for a mission he couldn’t help but think maybe it was going to be the last time he saw the love of his life. But Chris knew how much Piers loved the B.S.A.A, loved being a part of something that does so much good, fighting for what he believed in, and making a difference. Chris was scared for himself, but he couldn’t be more proud of the legacy Piers was building for himself.

Chris knew he loved Piers a couple years after meeting him. In 2012, he was aware of his growing feelings, but decided ignoring them was for the best. It wasn’t until 2013 that Chris truly knew how he felt about the younger man. Asking Piers to join the B.S.A.A was the best decision Chris made. If he hadn’t - if Piers wasn’t an outstanding sharpshooter - he wouldn’t continuously feel like the luckiest man alive. There certainly were those times of pain, heartbreak, longing, and desperation. It wasn’t easy falling in love in the middle of a war.

Chris pulled into the driveway of their home. It was a small single-story house. Perfect place for a couple that was hardy there.

Chris gently prided his fingers out of Piers’. He shifted slightly, but stayed asleep. Walking to the other side of car, Chris was more than willing to carry Piers into the house, like a parent would a sleeping child. Looking for a good way to hold him, Piers blinked awake. He looked up at his love, then to the house, “Feels like forever since we were last here.”

“It has been awhile.”

Closing the car door, Piers hooked his arm around Chris’ and they walked up the path. The house was dark, cold, and smelled of stale air. Piers flopped onto the couch, staring at the ceiling, kicking off his boots.

Chris turned on the kitchen light, hallway light, and the two lamps in the living room. The house was small enough that it quickly filled with light. Before returning to Piers, he quickly made his way to their bedroom, hiding a small box from his jacket into a dresser drawer.

_Tonight_ , he thought, _tonight_.

Returning to his love, he stood over Piers, “You really need a shower,” he caressed Piers’ cheek. Piers affectionately nudged his face into Chris’ hand.

“Yeah, I know. Working my way up to it,” Piers gave him a flirty smile, “You could join me…”

Chris leaned down to kiss him, “What about dinner? When was the last time you ate?”

“Not hungry. For food, anyway.”

“Piers…”

“Shower with me, and then we’ll eat.”

“Fine. But we’ll make it quick,” there was no point in arguing over this.

Piers gave a small pout, but got off from the couch. He started removing articles of clothing right there. Chris smiled and shook his head as he watched Piers leave a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom.

Chris followed suit, by the time he reached Piers he only had his boxers and jeans left on.

The shower was running, Piers had his hand in feeling the temperature no doubt. As Chris worked at undoing his belt he admired his boyfriend’s toned backside.

Piers turned his head back and winked. Noticing Chris still was in his jeans, he immediately went to him, dropped down to his knees, gripped the waist band with both hands, and pulled down. He could make out the outline of Chris’ cock. Looking up at Chris, without breaking eye contact, he slowly pulled the boxers down. Almost painfully slow. He felt the tip hit his chin as the fabric slid fully over, letting it spring free from its confined space.

Chris sometimes half-heartily joked that Piers didn’t turn him on _that much_ , but his body begged to differ.

“Piers, we don’t ha-,”

Still keeping eye contact, Piers gripped his partner’s member with both hands, planting a light kiss on the tip. He pumped a few times, aware of Chris spreading his legs apart to get better planted.

Piers started slow, taking in Chris a couple of inches. Then pulling himself off, leaving wet kisses. Chris was no longer looking at him, but at the ceiling as he tilted his head back when Piers took him. Taking his lover back in a couple more inches, Piers swirled his tongue around. Chris let out a long breathless moan, placing a hand on the back of Piers’ head. Piers pulled out with a wet _pop_ , just to take all of him back in. Chris hit the back of Piers’ throat.

Piers could feel pre-cum oozing out of himself. He reached down with one hand to his own cock, rubbing his thumb over. Piers took his other hand off of Chris and moved to it to his testicles, kneading them gently between his fingers. He felt Chris’ hips jerk at the new feeling.

Chris brought his head back down to look at Piers, placing his other hand on the back of Piers’ head, he motioned his hips back and forth going deeper into Piers’ throat. Going faster with each motion.

It had been too long. It’d be over too soon at this rate. Chris was nearing his climax, but he wanted to give Piers something too.

He knew what his boyfriend liked.

Chris pulled himself out in a swift motion. Piers was caught off guard by the very sudden lack of Chris.

He inhaled deep, and looked up, “Wha-!”

Chris lifted him off of his knees, spun him around, and bent him over the sink. He stepped completely out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them back.

He forced Piers’ legs to part. His cock was already plenty wet. He began kissing his way up Piers’ back. As he reached his lover’s shoulders, he gripped his hips with one hand, and used the other to guide his cock to Piers’ hole.

Piers let out a sharp moan as he was quickly being filled. He was being lifted to his tiptoes, his knees bent as Chris started thrusting. Moving out so just the head was left in, then slamming himself back inside. Chris carried that on for a minute, with each thrust back in, Piers’ arms buckled on the sink. His body naturally bending over more and more. To keep from losing his balance, he held onto the faucet. Piers arched his back. Chris moved a hand from Piers’ hips, running it up his back, then back down; feeling war torn flesh. Chris moved around to his lover’s neglected dick. Pumping it in speed with his thrusts.

Piers was breathing heavily. His head lowered down, sweat dripping. His usual gelled bangs fell over his forehead. Each time Chris’ balls hit his ass, he felt his own release threating to spill. He didn’t want to cum so soon, but he missed this. He missed Chris’ cock, he missed every part of Chris, he missed _Chris_.

“Nngh… Chris! Chris…,”

Piers was a man of few noises, but when he started saying his lover’s name during their intimate encounters, Chris knew his was close. Good, because so was he.

With Chris’ last few pumps and thrusts Piers became completely undone; his legs and arms buckled beneath him, his body failing to keep itself up. Chris held him up, a large forearm around his midsection. He pulled Piers tightly to his chest as he came within him, pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades, breathing in his lover’s musk. Piers followed right after, releasing himself against the body of the sink. They were both breathing heavy and sweating.

Piers brought a hand to the mirror in front of him and whipped the condensation. He stared at his refection and Chris behind him. Chris’ cheeks were flushed, and he could tell his were as well.

Steam had long since filled the room. The shower was still running.

Chris pulled out of him, and opened the bathroom door. Cool air flooded in and both men breathed in deep. Piers watched as Chris walked over to the shower, turned off the water, and pulled a damp washcloth out.

“You know, we didn’t use a condom,” said Piers as Chris began whipping away the dirt and dried blood that was still caked on his face, cleaning one side.

“You know, my original plan for this evening did not include sex,” Chris moved to clean the other side.

“Oh?” Piers scrunched his face as Chris had to scrub harder on a stubborn spot.

“All I had planned for tonight was dinner and you getting more rest than just a couple naps.”

Piers couldn’t help but smile, “So what happened?”

“You do things to me, that’s what happened,” having cleaned Piers’ face, Chris leaned over to clear his seed from the sink. He tossed the cloth back into the shower. “I’ll take care of that in the morning.”

Piers was still smiling at him. Only two people who had a complete understanding of each other, who were comfortable around the other, who could sit naked on a bathroom floor and feel nothing but pure happiness and love were meant to be.

Piers cupped Chris’ face and brought him in for a tender kiss. They stayed together for a bit; their lips slowly peeling apart until they were no longer connected.

“We should get up,” Piers picked himself up, reaching a hand down to Chris, “Now I’m hungry for food.”

Chris took his hand, “It’s too late for a home cooked meal or to order take out, but there are frozen dinners.” Chris gave him an apologetic look, and walked out of the bathroom to their bedroom.

Chris threw a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms Piers’ way, while stepping into his own.

Piers dressed and made his way to the kitchen.

Chris lingered back in the bedroom, watching Piers leave. He fiddled with the small box between his fingers.

_Tonight_ , he thought, _tonight_. His heart pounded at the thought of what he knew he had to do. Chris knew he could tell Piers anything. He never felt more at ease when he was around him. They could talk about everything and nothing at all.

So why couldn’t this feel like any other time.

_Because it’s not just talking_ , he sighed, _not tonight_. Instead of placing the box back into the dresser drawer, Chris placed it in the end table on his side of the bed.

Chris began heading out when he nearly walked into Piers.

“I finished eating,” Piers motioned to a now dark kitchen and living area, “You’ve been in here a bit, I was expecting you to join me out there. Everything alright?”

“Couldn’t be happier – you’re home.” Chris wasn’t lying.

Piers gave him an unsure look, but didn’t say anything. Instead grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bed. The room was still cold from being closed off for so long, both men tucked themselves into the covers and blanket. Chris on his back, and Piers snugged into his side, his head nestled comfortably under his chin. Chris brought up an arm and began gently rubbing Piers’ back; Piers in return began making small circular motions on Chris’ chest. Steadily their movements stopped as they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

**oOo**

 

A soft glow settled into the room as sunlight was breaking through the curtains. Chris was first to wake. He dared not move, as both men had stayed together for much of the night; Piers was still tucked into his side, breathing slowly, eyes closed.

Chris turned his head to the bedside table, eyeing the drawer that held the small box.

_One day_ , was all he thought. He absent mildly took in a deep breath in his sigh. He felt Piers stir beside him. Piers looked up to Chris and lazily smiled, “I haven’t slept this good since we last slept together.”

Chris turned his head down to kiss the top of Piers’ head.

Both men didn’t try to get up. Once they got out of bed the day would officially begin.

Piers listened to Chris’ heartbeat, felt the rise and fall of his chest has he breathed. He loved these moments of comfortable silence. Something was off though. As a sniper Piers is trained to pick up on the slightest changes in his surroundings. Chris’ once mellow heartbeat was beating too fast now. He was anxious about something.

Piers propped himself up on an elbow, looking straight at Chris with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Chris, don’t lie to me. We’ve been through too much for that.”

Chris looked away. _Now or never._

He reached over to grab the box from the end table. Without speaking, he handed it to Piers.

Piers carefully lifted the lid up, uncovering a silver ring on top a small velvet pillow.

“Chris, is this…,” he eyes shot to Chris’ then back to the ring. He took the ring out to look at it closer to make sure it was what he thought it was. Chris hadn’t said anything.

It was. _Yes._

Piers was still staring at it when Chris spoke up, “This wasn’t how I planned to do this, if I was going to do this at all, that is.”

“Yes,” Piers rolled on top of Chris, kissing him with each word, “Yes, yes, yes."

“Yes?” Chris blinked twice. _Had he really thought he’d say no?_

“How long were we partners in the field?”

“Three years.”

“How long have _we_ been partners?”

“Four years, now.”

“We’ve been together for seven years. These years have certainly had their ups and downs, but you’ve made them truly worthwhile. I love the B.S.A.A, I love being captain, but most of all: I love _you_.”

Chris took the ring from Piers’ left hand; he flipped it so his palm was facing down. He smoothly slid the silver band onto his ring finger.

Chris kissed Piers’ fingers, “I love you, too.”

Piers smiled down at Chris, “Is 30 a good age to retire at? I know I just said I love being captain, but I feel comfortable leaving Alpha Team in the hands of a younger generation.”

“You are a younger generation,” Chris joked, but became serious soon after, “Are you sure, though? I know what the B.S.A.A means to you. I don’t want this – he gestured to the ring – to change that.”

“It changes everything, but in a good way. I’ve been doing this particular job for four years. It’s not like I’m going to straight up walk away from the B.S.A.A; I like your definition of retirement: continue to come in every day. So what do you say?”

“30 sounds like a good age to retire at.” Chris reached his head up to kiss Piers. Piers moved himself lower on Chris; to rest his head on his chest. Chris brought his arms around him, squeezing gently.

“You know what this means, right?”

“What’s that?” Chris asked.

“It means we’re going to need a new home. A home with a large yard too – I want at least three dogs.” Piers didn’t need to look at Chris to know he was smiling.

This was Piers’ favorite place to be. In the arms of the man he knew early on he would spend the rest of his life with.

To a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This fanfic was a bunch of firsts for me: my first Nivanfield fic, my first smut fic, my first COMPLETED fic, (and my first fic in forever.) I'm kinda proud of this.
> 
> As someone who would always like to improve their skills, any honest feedback would be much appreciated; not just how I write, but also how I protrayed Chris and Piers.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
